A problem in measuring or monitoring measured variables is, most often, how to apply the measuring device or the measuring unit at the measuring location. Occasionally, it is required for the measuring, that the measuring unit be placed in direct contact with the object, a variable of which is to be ascertained or monitored. To be distinguished, in such case, is between a lasting securement and a temporary one. Furthermore, there are methods, which are differently complex. Known, for example, are clamping bands, handcuffs, screwed connections and welded connections.